Child of Two Worlds
by the-pure-ALSOMENESS
Summary: Anubis, Carter, Zia, Walt and Sadie sre going to a party that Sadie's friend envited them to; Nico was dragged to some party that his friends wanted him to go to, what happens when death and death's son meet?(REWRITTEN!)
1. Chapter 1

Nico's POV

"Come on Nico, come with us it'll be fun" Ash said. I rolled my eyes at my friend and sighed, knowing I wasn't getting away. "Yeah Nico, it'll be fun" Andy said, as he snuggled up in Ash lap. I gave in and Ash kissed Andy's cheek. Yes they're gay and so am I.

The bell rang and we all went to our lockers. "We'll pick you up and then we'll all go to the party together, k?" Ash said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his neck. Andy giggled and shut his locker. Yes for two hours they were trying to get me to go to some party.

"Fine, I'll go" I sighed. They cheered and we walked outside. They went to they're bus and I walked to Percy's house.

I lived with Percy and his mom and step-dad during the school year. Sally is amazing, Pauls' pretty cool and Percy's like an older brother. I sighed and walked into the apartment building '_I can't wait for the party, something's going to happen and I know it.'_

Anubis POV

"Please, pretty please" Sadie was bugging Carter to go to some party, I was watching all this from Walt's head. I smiled a little at her. '_Carter isn't going to let her go' _Walt said. I nodded,_ ' but if her brother went with her, or maybe you, he would' _

_'Yeah but he has a date with Zia and he's still over protective so I don't think that he would let me go with her'_

_ 'Maybe you can all go' _

_'WHAT?' _

_'All of you go, you, Sadie, Carter and Zia' _

_'Why didn't we think of this before?_' I shrugged and Walt repeated it to the now yelling siblings. "That's perfect, me and you can hang out, Cater and Zia can have their date and Carter can be his over protective self and keep an eye on me, and it will be at a graveyard so Anubis will be there to" Sadie was jumping up and down by the time she was done.

"I'm cool with it, please Carter" Zia said coming into the room. Cater sighed and agreed. Sadie squealed and hugged him, then they all went to bed and I went to the hall of judgment and explained it to Osiris. Once everything was explain and I told him when, where and who was going he gave me the day off. I went to my room and contacted Walt to tell him that I'd be there. As I lay in the bed I thought, '_I can't wait for the party.'_

_..._

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	2. Chapter 2

Nico's POV

The music was really loud, and as I made my way through the grinding bodies that where dancing, I saw Andy up on a gravestone with Ash in between his legs. They looked like they were trying to eat each other.

I walked over to the drinks and got a beer, I know who the hell would bring beer to a graveyard party, and why would you drink it? The answer is simple, because no one is going to try to stop us from doing so.

I sat on the ground not far from the others because I didn't want to get trampled. I laid there watching my friends dance, drink, get high and pretty much dry fuck each other in front of everyone.

I closed my eyes and took a sip of beer; it tasted a little, weird? I don't know. I felt some one sit next to me.

"Hey, what are you doing by yourself?" the voice asked. I opened my eyes and my breath caught.

_A few hours later..._

Sadie's POV

I was laughing and dancing with Walt, when I looked at my phone and saw we had been there for a good 4 to 5 hours and it was now four o'clock in the morning. After getting Walt, we started looking for Carter and his girlfriend Zia, (say what you want Carter, she is your girlfriend).

We were walking out, talking about our first dates when I realised that we were missing someone.

"Hey guys, where's Anubis?" I asked looking around.

"Don't know, did you guys see him?''

"Yes Carter, he was with us the whole night, that's why I asked if you had seen him" I said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and we started walking around, asking people if they had seen a sixteen year old boy; pale, black hair, brown eyes, very good-looking, talked formal, like he was reading from an old book and was going by the name Anubis Black.

I was starting to get angry and annoyed when someone said they knew who we were talking about.

"Um...hi?" I rolled my eyes at Carter and walked around the others, to see two cute guys in a very steamy make out.

"Hello, we need some help" I taped the taller one. His little friend gave a moan/giggle as the other one let go of his lips and started sucking on his neck, while the little guy faced us.

"Sup?" he talked like a little kid almost. I told him that we were looking for our friend and what he looked like. Half way through, the kid behind little guy started talking and the kid turned his head.

"Hey Andy, doesn't that sound a little like Nico?" he said. 'Andy' got a looking on his face then said that it sound like the kid that was with 'Nico'.

"Was his name Anubis Black?" Walt said looking a little hopeful.

"Yes, we saw them, like, an hour ago over by,-" Ash, Andy's boyfriend, started to suck on Andy neck "- stop Ash, he um, they were over by that tree next to the mausoleum, but you might want to be careful cause I thought that they were going to rip each other's clothes off any second".

We thanked them, and then left as they started to dry hump each other's mouths with their tongues. We walked over to where they said to look, talking about how they were a cute couple, and how they told us that they were both high and drunk, and had actually been hump on the dance floor.

We kept laughing and talking about what we all thought they would be doing, before agreeing that the boys would go get Anubis.

Me and Zia talked before the guys came back with the all clear, but when we walked over we found nothing but a pocket knife, some gold dust, four drained beer bottles and two half full ones, a skull ring, and a plastic bag.

"Well where are they?" Zia asked. We picked up the stuff. I was playing with the knife when I saw this weird carving in the blade.

"Guys?" it kind of came out like a squeak, the word was drawn out. The others came over and took a look at it. Zia and Carter said it was a Greek omega. When Carter ran his thumb over it, it started glowing and growing, till it was three feet of a black blade, it was like it was sucking the life out of Carter, I ran over and ran my finger over the carving. It turns into a pocket knife again.

"I don't think Anubis's new friend is normal" everyone else agreed.

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	3. Chapter 3

Anubis's POV

A few hours before...

They had just entered the graveyard, and I looked around in Walt's head to make sure that it was safe. I made myself appear and looked around again. I saw a boy by himself, I looked beside me and my eyes widen when I didn't see the others next to me.

I looked in the direction of the boy again, him drinking from a bottle. He made a face and took another sip; I had to stop myself from laughing at his face.

I walked over to him and leaned down next to him.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" I said as I sat next to him. I stared into his eyes and my heart stopped. He was breathtaking. His eyes were like gaping holes, they dragged you in and I had to stop myself from leaning in to him. I blushed and he laughed sitting up and kissing my cheek.

I blush harder realizing he was already drunk. His black hair reached the middle of his neck, his bangs falling into his eyes a little, his lips pulled into a smirk and I had to stop myself, again, from wanting to jump his bones. I have to pull myself out of acting like a teen boy talking to his crush for the first time.

I straighten out and smiled at him, holding my hand out and telling him the name the others gave me for when I was in the mortal world.

"Anubis Black and you are?" He took my hand and gave it a shake before holding it tight. "I know who you are Mr. Godling. I'm Nico de Angelo, son of Hades". I was shocked that a half-blood was out here without a weapon. I brought this up and he showed me his sword that turn into a pocket knife.

We started talking about random stuff, taking sips from the bottle. Before I knew it we were in a drinking game, me leaning against a tree and Nico leaning against me. We drank till we were both drunk off our ass, and then being so smart went and got high.

By then we were laughing so hard I could have sworn that I had pissed myself every time that Nico made a joke. We went to the dance floor and ran into Nico's friends Andy and Ash.

They were cute but not anywhere near cuter than my Nico, yes my Nico. I want Nico more than anything but I'm trying to keep it going slow so he doesn't think I'm just trying to fuck him.

Wow, maybe spending so much time around Nico and his friends was bad, but I don't care, and well Sadie did say that I need to get with the times.

We went back over to the tree, when Nico suddenly took my drink and set it down, before jumping onto my lap, facing me. I moaned as I felt him rub up on me.

"Why ar-" he cut me off by shoving his tongue down my throat. I moaned again raping one arm around his waist, and tangling my hand in his hair, engaging him in a dance for domination.

My hands slips into his back pockets and grabbed his ass. He pulled back with a moan, laying his head on my shoulder giggling. He grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it up, feeling me up, grinding his hips into me.

I laid my head on his shoulder, groaning. I started to kiss and suck on his neck, grabbing him again. He moved his neck to give me more room; I groaned again going to take the stuff in his pockets out, when there was a growl behind us. Without thinking I grabbed the knife out of his pocket and activated his sword, turning around, growling back, and slice through the hell hound behind us as he pounces.

After being showered in monster dust, I inactivated his sword and started to suck on the hickey I made, hands going back into his pockets after empting them.

"Um, fuck that was hot" Nico moaned as he started to unbuckle my jeans. I moaned again and told him to hold on as I took us into the duat and into my room. 'Thank gods its sound proofed' I thought as I laid Nico on the bed and we started to undress each other.

I left many hickeys on his chest and thighs before he flipped us and started to suck me. I moaned again never having felt anything so good. I let out a groan as I felt Walt trying to contact me. I shut him out as Nico let me go and started to kiss me as if I was his lover. I started to prep his ass, and he hissed.

"Are you a virgin Nico" I whispered into his ear, he giggled and nodded. "I think-" he started to grind on me "- that you are going to be a great lover". I giggled when he said this, because of the way he slurred his words, reminding he that we were both still drunk, though I could feel the high fading.

After prepping him, and getting the most sinful sounds out of him, I flipped him onto his front and push into him. I kissed his shoulder as he hissed again, and when I filled him completely, I stayed still. After a few minutes he bucked into me and I started to thrust into him, moaning.

I slid my arms under his arms and grabbed his shoulders, starting another hickey on the back of his neck, listening to the moaning he makes and the tightness of his hole. After a while he hissed again.

"Fuck...right there...uh...ummm...ANUBIS!" I felt him jerk and he clamped onto my dick as he released. I moaned then came inside him. I rolled off him and we looked at each other, and then we started laughing.

We looked at each other again. I saw the sweat drip from his forehead, down his nose and onto his lips, to which he licked off. I rolled onto my side and brought him closer to me, kissing him.

As the kiss deepened, I pulled him on top of me. He grinded on me, I responded by thrusting up into him again. He moans and started to ride me. My eyes closed and my head hit the headboard as I grabbed his hips. 'I'm going to feel like shit when I wake up.' He kissed me again, and I started to grin. 'But it's going to so be worth it'.

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	4. AN 1

hey guys, ok sorry my computer shut down so thats why I haven't updated

ok I need your help (points at you) yes you

ok I dont know if I should bring the kanes or percy or both into the next chapter, so help me please, thanks

**please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	5. Chapter 5

Nico's POV

I woke up as I felt something tighten its grip on my waist. My head started pounding, and from the groan under me, so did my- wait!

I jumped up and looked down at the bed. I was met with the most amazing eyes. I swear I melted as they looked at me, with so many emotions. I got out of the bed shaking my head.

"Nico are you alright?" I looked at Anubis and almost jumped him. He was hot, black tangled hair that was falling in his eyes, full lips, eyes that made me melt, and, oh gods, his abs...I started to shake my head again. I looked up and jumped when I saw Anubis standing right in front of me.

I blushed when I realised that we were both still naked and he was within reaching distance.

"Nico?'' I looked up at him, biting my lip, before I grabbed his head and kissed him, pushing up against him. His arms went around my hips tightly as he kissed me back. I moaned as I felt his dick push up against mine. His arms tighten more as I started to rub against him.

He let go, grabbing my hand, and started to pull me to the bed, no longer kissing me. He pushed me onto the bed, up against the pillows where a lot, and I mean _a lot_, of dried cum laid. I grabbed his hair and forced our lips together as he climbed on top of me. I heard him moan and smiled. We continued to kiss for a while before I grabbed Anubis's fingers and dragged them to my hole, bucking into him when they brushed against it.

I moaned again as he started to finger me. I gasped out his name as he hit that one spot in me that made me see stars. He started to leaves hickey's all over my neck, shoulders, and chest.

Soon he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with himself. I moaned again as I felt him fill me. He started to trust into me gently, cause of the fact that we fucked like all night so I'm still sore. I start groaning, moaning, and calling out his name, everything as he picks up speed.

"Ah, oh...Anu-nu-oh...fuck...harder...uh...ri-right there...ANUBIS!" I gasped as I came. He grunted as he picked up speed again before emptying himself in me with one last trust and I bite on the shoulder.

We sat there for a few minutes gaining the ability to breathe again.

"So, how many times did we fuck last night?'' I asked as I pointed to the pile of dried cum on his sheets.

''I lost count at eleven, sorry" He laughed lying down next to me. I moaned as he pulled out of me.

"Gods, you feel good" I groaned lying down with my head on his chest, drawing shapes on him and tracing his abs. He laughed, kissing my forehead. I looked up at him smiling and kissed him again, to which he happily kissed back. As soon as we started to get into it, me already pulling him on top of me, we heard a knock at the door. I looked at Anubis then the door, confused.

"It's nothing" he said as he kissed me again. We went back to making out. I jumped as a knock came through the door again._ 'That damn thing!' _I thought as I pouted, head in my hands.

Anubis sighed jumping up pulling on his boxers and pants. I bit my lip so I wouldn't reach over and pull him on top of me, and start going at it all over again. I pulled the blankets over my head, lying down, as the door opened.

"Anubis, why are you still asleep, your usually awake first, are you all right" I heard a voice say, quietly, full of concern.

"_Gods,_ I'm sorry my lord, I... I um... I..." another voice cut him off, this one female, "come on _dog_, you have a job. You can't sleep in like you did today."

"Don't worry about me _cat. _Wait what time is it?"

"It's almost five thirty" The male voice said.

I jumped up yelling "What?!" at the same time as Anubis.

The other two gods stared at me, shocked. I use the shadows to close the door and got up pulling on my boxers, jeans, socks, and shoes.

Anubis was already dressed as I pulled the door open and ran past the two stunned gods.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go, my cousin is going to kill me, I have to leave, oh gods, how do I get out of here- wait where is here?" I had pulled on my shirt and jacket, the others were following me, Anubis looked worried, the woman in a leopard jump-suit was still in shock, and the guy with blue skin stared at both me and Anubis.

"ANU-" I was cut off as Anubis kissed me. He pulled away and shook my shoulders.

"Calm down, ok" he drew the words out. I nodded and hugged him. He sighed and held me closer.

"So the dog got himself a little toy, cute" the woman said coming out of her shock. The next thing they knew she was cover head to toe in water. Me and Anubis were laughing our asses off as I dropped the bucket that was full not even a minute ago.

"Bast why don't you go get cleaned up, and Anubis I need to speak with you" Osiris said after we stopped laughing.

Bast ran off to lick herself clean and Anubis started after Osiris. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him back to me, scared of what will happen to him if I let out of my sight.

They both stopped and looked at me, and I guess they could see that I was scared, because Anubis kissed me and hugged me, and Osiris said that they just had to talk about some work and that Anubis's friends where here to see him.

We kissed one last time before I let him go and they walked into another room and closed the door. I sighed and thought "_can this get any worse"._

"ANUBIS! Where are you!?" I turned around to see a group of people walk into the room. At the front was a girl with red streaks in her hair, followed by two dark-skinned boys and a girl who looked like an Egyptian princess. Anubis's friends I guessed. The girl with the red streaks looked at me and her faced hardened. I gulped, "_oh boy"_.

"There you are! Where have you been all day, and what happened to your neck!?" They started to walk over to me, and I cover my neck, where my hickey's Anubis gave me were showing.

"_Great", _I thought, _"Now I have to deal with his friends that think I'm him. And I thought it couldn't get any worse"_

It just did.

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


	6. AN 2

I'm so sorry that I haven't up-dated recently. I was having trouble with my computer I'll up-date soon, maybe two or three chapters if it helps.

I'm_** really** _sorry.

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS~**


	7. AN 3

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I promise to try to update as much as I can. **

**I noticed a few mistakes in the chapters before so I'm going to post the updated versions before the new chapters.**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS~**


	8. AN 4 (rewritten)

Ok I went back and re read what I wrote so I'm going to rewrite the story.

again sorry but it just seemed rushed.

**Please review but I'm not going to force you**

**~ the-pure-ALSOMENESS**


End file.
